The present invention relates generally to traffic management, and more specifically, to generating a trajectory heat map at an aggregated level using computed transit points.
Technological advances in contemporary remote sensors, sensor networks, and location sensing devices have resulted in a tremendous amount of data about moving objects and motivated research in mining trajectory databases. Typically, the study of mining trajectory databases aims to provide informative and comprehensive analytics from a large collection of time stamped global positioning system (GPS) points (i.e., trajectory points), which can be applied to various use cases, such as traffic management, practical navigation solutions, public safety, and tourism applications.